Clustered Existence
by Zero18685
Summary: Story is really a giant Cross Over between Naruto, Star Wars, Durarara, Full Metal Alchemist, Change 123, Rosario Vampire, Bleach, High school of the Dead, High school DxD, Girls of the Wilds, and quite a few more. This is on the fly so random twists and turns OH and Teen Titans atleast


DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own most of the Characters in this Fanfiction. Made up ones are mine.

* * *

This story starts off on the Western front where the 32nd Divisions 180th Battalion is heavily engaged in ferocious combat with the 2nd Anti Imperial Freedom Front Army (AIFF). With casualties mounting into the hundreds the 180th is being overrun, the 212th Battalion is being rerouted from its front after the decimation of the 889th AIFF Army to reinforce the 180th. Both Battalions are terribly combat worn and are down to their skeletal formations at best. Ah I jumped into the story a little far? Let me backtrack a little bit …..

* * *

A/N A/N

I guess the better way to start this off would be to give a bit of back history to the Units and Key players involved already. There are a great many Nations and Governments involved in the War by this time, however only 2 are the Main Players ….. The Firkel Empire and the AIFF. The Firkel Empire has been at War with the AIFF for the past 6 Years by now and is no closer to winning. The 32nd (Div) 180th (Btn) is Commanded By Shikamaru Nara who is aided by Clone Commander Hashimoto. The 32nd (Div) 212th (Btn) is Commanded by Jedi General Obi Wan-Kenobi who is aided by Clone Marshal Commander Cody.

Aaaaanyways, now that I've bored you with a bit of History, I will let us go back to the front. However ….. Be prepared for little interjections :D, back to the West.

A/N A/N

* * *

A Company of the 180th Commanded by Captain Keitel is the foremost Company on the line. There, the 30th and 31st Platoons are covering the retreat of the 32nd Platoon as the line crumbles. Cpt Keitel looks to his Radio Tech Operator "RTO Get ahold of Command and get us a line to fall back to!". The RTO responds to Keitel while quickly grabbing the hand set "Right away Sir"

*RTO* "Command Command this is Alpha 180 over"

*Cmdr Hashimoto* "Alpha 180 this is command go ahead over"

*Alpha 180* "Command requesting a new defensive line and immediate resupply over"

*Commander Hashimoto* "Negative Alpha 180 you will hold your position. Alpha 212 will reinforce you. How copy over"

*Alpha 180* "Good Copy Command. Alpha 180 holding position Over. Out"

The AIFF is beginning to put heavy artillery fire onto the 32nd (Plt). Cpt Keitel thinks to himself 'There's no way we can hold out until the 212th arrives. They aren't even on station yet. No. I will not allow my Company to be destroyed'. He pulls the 32nd (Plt) back to their next to last fallback position. The 30th (Plt) is pulled back to cover the right flank of the 32nd (Plt) and the 31st (Plt) is pulled back to cover the left flank. The 4th (Plt) of Alpha (Co) has already been destroyed, and outlook for Alpha (Co) sister Companies isn't any better.

* * *

Back at Command the situation is far easier to follow from the Holographic desk that the battle is being played out on in real time. Cmdr Hashimoto is stumped at the sight before his eyes. On the table he can see that His Companies are almost in full retreat. The AIFF has been pushing the Offensive in his district hard the past couple weeks with no sign of letting up. The holographic table shows just how bleak the situation is for the 180th.

As Shikamaru wanders into the room he is greeted by Cmdr Hashimoto. Hashimoto addresses his new Commanding Officer "Good evening Sir. Welcome to the 180th Infantry". Shikamaru sizes up the Commander. He notices the distinctive Airborne helmet, the purple trimmed armor, the kama. After a considerably long moment he replies "What's the situation Commander". Hashimoto's response is immediate "Sir the Rebels are pushing the entire Battalion into a retreat. All elements are barely holding their positions and in desperate need of immediate resupply. Standing by for you orders Sir". Shikamaru ponders over the table. How did he manage to get himself stuck in charge of so many troops,so much responsibility, in such a bad situation? He looks at his new subordinate, who has the most straight solemn face he has ever seen. Pure dedication, the perfect professional soldier. Shikamaru mutters "how troublesome" as he begins planning his defense.

* * *

On board Imperial Star Destroyer _Reckoning_ Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi is standing on the bridge as Clone Marshal Commander Cody approaches him. "Sir the ship is stocked and ready to get under way. The Admiral will be on the bridge momentarily to give you an update". Kenobi looks at the Commander and gives him a slight nod acknowledging the info that the Commander has just given him. At that moment the doors part behind them and they both turn to see the recently promoted Admiral enter the bridge. ". I expect your stay, as brief as it will be, will be a pleasant one". Both Kenobi and Cody are caught off guard by the Admirals unusual introduction. Cody, sensing the awkward pause, breaks the silence "Sir I am Commander Cody and this is …" He is cut off by the Jedi General "General Obi Wan Kenobi at your service". Cody goes back to his position of attention, not offended by the Generals interruption. It is proper etiquette for the Senior Officer to introduce themselves and then their staff.

The Admiral realizes that he has not introduced himself. "Ah and I am Admiral Hatch. Pleased to meet you. Your compliment of troops and equipment is completely loaded and we are getting enroute to 3rd Sector. Estimated Time of Arrival will be around 2100 Local time. Upon arrival on station you will disembark on LAAT/i's and drop to Landing Zone _Ross_. There you will direct your troops as advised by General Nara. Any questions?" Cody looked at Kenobi who stood with one hand on his chin, the other on his hip. Kenobi spoke "Is there any ANBU in the sector?" the Admiral replied "No. They are too tied up at Forward Operations Base Zino". "Ah what a shame. Working alongside them is always a treat".

* * *

A/N A/N

Since the majority of my made up Country is based off of Nazi Germany, the ANBU is the equivalent of the SS, a Political Branch of the Military. They are the Field Combat version not the Death/Prison Camps version of the SS. ALSO they aren't to be confused with the ANBU from Naruto. That's not the slightest bit related to this unit.

Now is a good time to point out that alongside the 32nd (Div) there are another 3 Divisions: The 36th, 35th, The 32nd, and The 72nd. Making a total of 4 Divisions within the Army.

A/N A/N


End file.
